


I'm Only Laughing On the Outside

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [87]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Language, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Sometimes, Heero's sense of humor still takes Duo by surprise.





	I'm Only Laughing On the Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September 27th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/187858876831/never-rub-another-mans-rhubarb-which-finds-a-use.

**Disclaimer: **I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

****########

**I’m Only Laughing On the Outside** by luvsanime02

########

Duo has come to expect, over the years, a certain amount of teasing from Heero. When they first became acquainted, after being assigned as roommates in college, Duo hadn’t thought that Heero had a sense of humor at all. Not that the guy really spoke much period, so it was hard to tell, but he was always so serious.

It took months of effort to establish a connection with Heero, which was unprecedented for Duo, who could pretty much get people to like him right away. Years later, Heero confided in Duo that he had liked him right away, but was confused by how upbeat he seemed all of the time. Actually, it was the one day that Heero came back to their room and found Duo watching a live kitten cam to try and cheer himself up that caused Heero to relax around him a little. From there, they started communicating more, and that’s when Duo was first exposed to Heero’s sense of humor.

For a guy who rarely smiles, he can be hilarious when he wants to - in a sarcastic and sassy kind of way, of course. Practical jokes, however, are really more Duo’s thing. Not anything serious - Duo doesn’t want to hurt anyone’s feelings. He just loves the look on people’s faces when they eventually realize that they’re being fucked with. 

Today, though, it’s apparently his turn. Duo grabs the drink Heero hands him, and yes, it doesn’t look exactly like his preferred rum, but Duo isn’t really paying too much attention. Big mistake. Duo takes a gulp and then chokes once the flavor hits his tongue, and gags as he tries in vain to get it out of his mouth.

“What the hell is that?” he asks, once he’s grabbed his water and poured it all down his throat. It doesn’t help - the taste of licorice is still on his tongue. Duo wishes for some mouthwash. Or bleach.

Heero’s smirk says everything. Jerk. “It’s called 'Never Rub Another Man’s Rhubarb',” he announces.

Duo stares, blinks, and then starts laughing. “Oh my god,” he says, trying to speak through the giggles, “are you serious? That’s the most awesome name ever. Gross as fuck, but awesome.”

“I thought you’d like that,” Heero says. The name, obviously, not the drink. 

Duo nods, finally getting his laughter under control. “Take this,” he says, pushing the drink towards Heero. Unlike him, his friend is a weirdo who likes stuff like black licorice. Duo still wants to scrub out his mouth.

Heero takes the drink and pushes his own across the table. It looks reassuringly dark, like the rum and coke he heard Heero order earlier, but Duo still sips the drink cautiously at first, braced for anything. Heero snickers, but Duo happily ignores him when the drink does taste alright.

“Think I can get Wufei to try that?” Duo asks, gesturing at the drink now in Heero’s hand.

Heero drinks some of the vile stuff, and Duo struggles not to make a face. He fails. “Who do you think told me about it in the first place?” he asks, answering Duo’s question with his own.

Shaking his head in mock sorrow, Duo sighs. “I’m surrounded by traitors,” he announces grandly. He doesn’t really mind, though. Good friends will drink with you, but only great ones will play jokes on you, in his opinion.

Besides, the drink’s name really is the best one that Duo’s ever heard of. Definitely worth finding out about, even if it was in a really gross way.


End file.
